


Silver Linings.

by ninassield



Series: Chengyu [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmate AU, i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninassield/pseuds/ninassield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu stumbles upon his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings.

They say living is pointless unless your world comes alive with colors.  
  
Meeting your soulmate and witnessing the sun’s dull light turn into a waterfall of gold as splashes of blue paint the sky is definitely a wonder, something to cherish forever in the twists and turns of our mind.   
  
That’s what Yukio’s been told.   
That’s what he used to think, too.  
  
As it turns out, he never really sees any color at all.   
Even still, even if his world is black and white, Yukio is happy.

* * *

 

He meets her when he’s eleven, young and naive. Her hair’s a crown of soft dark braids and the smile she wears is crooked and beautiful, absolutely beautiful.  
  
Without expecting it, without even searching for it, Yukio finds love.

They spend months and weeks and years side by side, hand in hand.  
She takes care of him and he looks after her, plain and simple.  
It’s love, it’s everything a soulmate ought to be...and yet, Yukio’s world is still dull. No color, nothing. 

* * *

 

As he kneels down and offers her a tiny silver ring, Yukio realizes he doesn’t really care. His existence isn’t just black and white, not remotely.  
  
It’s full and happy and rewarding and  _everything._  
  
Yukio smiles fondly at her feverish nodding and hugs her tight, keeps her forehead close to his heart in an irrational attempt to convey his feelings, to reassure her that no matter what the cosmic mechanism of love is supposed to be like, he loves her more than he could ever love the bright green of freshly mowed grass and the intense red of his own blood.  
  
Their love is _real_.  
  
Yukio knows as much, he feels it whenever she welcomes him home with the same crooked smile he’s still so fond of, whenever her warm hands grip his shoulders as he loses himself inside her, whenever he catches her going through old photos while dreaming of past adventures and planning new ones.  
  
And so, time crawls on.

* * *

 

“Do you see anything?”  
“I see everthing, Yukio. I’ve seen colors since the first time I met you.”  
  
Yukio doesn’t understand.

* * *

 

Yukio throws himself out of the cab as fast as he can, stumbling and cursing and fearing the flames erupting from his small apartment.   
  
There’s smoke, there’s fire, there’s the screeching sound of sirens, there’s her inside the building. Yukio’s blood freezes in sharp blades of sorrow cutting right through him, severing every vein and nerve and muscle keeping him together.  
  
All the strenght and yells Yukio puts into breaking free from the fireman’s stealth lock is vain, completely vain.   
  
They don’t let him in.  
They don’t let him save her.  
  
Yukio’s world feels black and white for the first time in three long decades, but alas, it isn’t.  
  
He discerns the bright red of the blazes, the intense blue of the sky, the rosy tone of her burnt hand. Everything’s vibrant and exploding with life, everything, except the love of his life.  
  
As Yukio stares at the paramedic who just reached out her hand in his direction, everything clicks into place with a simplicity that’s almost offending, inappropriate.  
  
He was her soulmate, that much has always been clear.  
He was her soulmate because he was the love of her life. Her whole life.  
  
She, however, was right under the swinging scythe of fate from the very beginning. A soulmate’s love lasts for a lifetime, fair and square.   
  
No matter how atrocious it is, she was never meant to stay by his side forever.  
  
Yukio runs.

* * *

 

Kasamatsu Yukio has a soulmate.  
It’s a woman, a doctor, possibly a nice person.  
  
She’s also the one who tried (and  _failed_ , Yukio notes) to rescue the only person he ever came to love.  
  
The elusive divinity sitting on the clouds and orchestrating men’s struggles is probably laughing with its head tilted back in appreciation, right?  
  
Well.   
  
Yukio stares at the sky, sitting on the rooftop of his new apartment with legs crossed and half-lidded eyes.  
  
It’s been four years, four years since he first saw the incredible splashes of color of Tokyo’s skyline at night. It really is a wonder, a straight up miracle, and of course Yukio hates it, of course. He despises every single shade the world has to offer.  
  
Yukio stands up and walks towards the railing while shaking his head in the process.   
  
They say living is pointless unless your world comes alive with colors.   
  
Ironic how he only wanted to live back when everything was dampened and gray.

* * *

 

An old latin saying goes like this;  
  
_“A diabolo, qui est simia dei.”_  
  
Very seldom does any good thing arise without an ugly phantom haunting it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously based on that popular soulmate!AU going around on Tumblr ([cheeky link to mine](http://ninassield.tumblr.com)). I saw it and quickly got the idea, and once I remembered the latin proverb, everything pretty much fell into place. :)


End file.
